Curse of The Parodies
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: Parodying of Curse! Come all and join the fun!


A/N: Yes! It IS! It's a special place for parodying my own story… well… anyone can parody it! Give me your parodies on any fave chapter of yours that you have written and I'll post it for ya! For this one, I'll parody my latest chapter… so… if you guys haven't checked it out… don't spoil yourself. For the ones submitted by anonymous or other authors… I'll put their name up and I'll give my own review at the bottom of the chapter! How's that? Okay, love me! For those who want to review mine, review at the bottom thing. For other authors, PM them if you want to review them… and for anonymous people… I'll figure that out.

Disclaimer: Okay… I own Curse of the Fading Tears and the future Curses… I just don't own… SDK… and some characters and things… some that don't belong to Kamijyo belong to either Tecmo or me…

-

Parody One – The Anti-Ghost Shop

-

Arriving at the supposed-to-be "antique" shop, Yuya got out of the car with a frown. She was getting dizzy because of blood loss… that vampire was dumb, seriously… how could he come up to her after her blood was forcefully taken from her?! And she was even dumber to let him into the house to feast on her… She regretted for not taking that 'Defense Against or Just Something You Should Know About Vampires' class. Well, whoever thought some vampires live in Japan, ne? She also regretted for choosing to go to the antique shop first before Akari's place because she just can't shake off this feeling that maybe… yeah, maybe they're going to be attacked by vamp- no, ghosts. Well, they were there already so… what the hell!

Yuya stared at the building in front of her, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up when she saw the signboard next to it… 'Ugh… one of those _'Don't Eat Animals, They're You Too'_ ads… the whole concept's just dumb… I mean… that's just openly saying that humans are dumb like animals… and that's like saying… ah, forget it… cannibalism is growing anyway…' Yuya thought to herself, shrugging off the whole thing but still felt uneasy. She backed away immediately when she was approached by this… walking chicken suit giving out pamphlets. She backed away until her body connected with something… she turned around to see a…

"You freak! Get away from me! You things are freaking ugly things! Have you no shame?! We're in Japan; why not get cute girls for a change?! " Kyo was kicking a duck… no, wait… that was a duck suit… ha! Well, got to hand it to him though… he was right… no one would want to take pamphlets from walking animals… well, sexy girls will do it. Yuya was no lesbian but still… Japanese girls are HOT!

Yuya pulled Kyo's arm, pulling him away from the duck suit thing he was still kicking. He gave in but not before he spat at the poor duck suit thing. "Stay on the ground or you'll meet worms six feet under!" he growled at the poor thing. From Yuya's eyes… the thing was already ready for Kyo's proposal though…

"Well, let's go inside, you'll love it… it's one of the places that I'd love to hang out in…" Kyo said with a cheeky grin. Wait… love to hang out in? An antique shop, really? Yuya just shrugged as Kyo pushed the door open and went inside. Yuya stood still though. She thought she just saw a hooded figure… no… it was scarier than that…

She just saw the masked murdered with that weird smile from 'Scream'!!!! Yes! The Grim Reaper guy's in Japan! Yuya bit her lips in anticipation but when she turned to look at it again… it was gone. ' Aww… shucks! I was looking forward to borrowing his dagger!' Yuya sulked grimly.

"You coming in or not?" came Kyo's voice from inside. Yuya swore she heard another voice… or wait… she swore she heard voices! Yuya peeked in to see what was going on and saw no one. She ventured inside and the door suddenly closed behind her. Whirling around, she was met with a… valley.

"WELCOME TO AKIRA'S BUNNY HOUSE!" the one who owned the _valley_ screamed gleefully and gave Yuya a hug. "Welcome, welcome!" the _valley_ owner said as she took Yuya's hand in hers. Yuya was shocked to see a cute girl wearing a bunny costume… ah… she never thought Akira was one of those men who were a fan of Playboy's Bunnies…

"My name's Cha-Cha! What's yours?" the bunny introduced herself. Yuya just gave her a smile. "Aw… how cute! You wanna join us too? We have an extra costume if you want!" she told her. This made Yuya think hard… okay, not SO hard as she happily accepted. "Yay! We'll call you Yan-Yan!" she announced happily before dragging her to a room. Yuya saw Kyo happily drinking before she went in.

"Kyo!"

"Have fun, Yuya!" he called out and the door slammed shut.

…

"Yuya-san!"

Yuya suddenly snapped out of her dream. She opened her eyes and there she was… on the chair where Akira was sitting opposite of her and Kyo. "Oh… Akira-san… I'm sorry…" she said before turning to Kyo. "Why didn't you wake me- Mr. Grim Reaper!" she rubbed her eyes, hoping it was the real deal but damn it… it was just Bloody Kyo from the house. "Damn you…" she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Bloody Kyo asked, annoyed.

"Well, Yuya-san… here's the camera… I've made some changes with it… I changed the lens so that all the things you see in it will be-" before Akira could finish, Yuya snatched the camera and directed it at Bloody Kyo. "Yuya-san! What are you doing?!"

"Bye-bye, lover boy!" she said as she pressed the shutter on Bloody Kyo. There was a bright, BRIGHT pink flash that sent everyone flying, including herself. She landed hard on her bum and was suddenly aware that everything around her was… in… ugh… a wonderland color. She rubbed her eyes again, hoping it'll disappear like Mr. Grim Reaper but sadly, Yuya decided it'll only work on the grim reaper as the surroundings were still the same.

Yuya turned to Akira who fell back from his chair. "Akira-san! What did you do with the camera?!" she shouted at him.

There was no movement.

"Akira-san?" she scurried to his form. "Akira-san?" there was no movement at all. Yuya felt tears beginning to form. "Akira-san…?" she whispered and edged nearer to his face.

…red eyes opened and a smirk formed.

"Boo."

"HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, MOTHER-FUCKER?!" Yuya screamed at Bloody Kyo's face, splattering saliva at him in the process.

"Eww! Woman! If you didn't look like my old flame, I wouldn't be after you! How unhygienic! That damn ass of an authoress never told me that I was supposed to be splattered in saliva at all! That was not in my contract! I will sue her!" BK spat back.

"Well… that damn ass of an authoress never told me that I was supposed to look like your old flame either… she said I would shine on my own… and I could fuck any actor in this story too… but I never really had the chance to do it… damn bitch. I want Kyo! I know he's gay but still… hot stuff, you know that? You look like Kyo but you're all bloody… although it's sexy…" Yuya quickly purred.

BK raised an eyebrow. "Hm… I'm not really bloody you know… and I assure you… I'm not gay at all… but I wouldn't mind having a threesome with someone who looks like me you know? I know I'm handsome… and I'm lucky to have someone who actually looks like me better than touching myself… well… say…" BK whispered something at Yuya's ear and Yuya grinned cheekily. BK turned to the author who was seriously frowning at the sudden change of events.

"Hey! This is a parody! Do not change the script! It's not bloopers! HEY! Get back into character you!"

Yuya took out the Camera Raunchy-ra and directed it to the authoress. "Say cheese, you vain frog!"

SNAP!

"Well… now that we know that the authoress is actually a ghost… and we banished her to the Other World… let's go and find Kyo… he must be with the bunnies still…" BK placed an arm around Yuya's waist and kept whispering dirty things to her…

"Oh… this world will be over soon…"

-

A/N: Okay… I sidetracked. I suck at parodying it seems… well, R&R! I hope you people will participate in this joint destroying my fic thing! E-mail me at my hotmail one or just ask by reviewing… although… it's not so good to do so. And yeah… who could've guessed it would get disturbing in the end? Well, let your hands do the typing and your randomness do the thinking! I love parodies so… please parody my story!


End file.
